Je vous écris pour
by tomoe-chi
Summary: Fanfiction épistolaire - Albus, Rose et Scorpius rentre tous les trois à Poudlard. Suivez leur début d'année au travers de lettres adressées à leurs proches, notamment comment leurs parents ont pris la nouvelle de leur amitié.
1. Chapter 1

5 septembre 2017

Salut Papa et maman,

Je vous écris pour vous dire que j'ai été réparti à Griffondor. J'en suis très content même si je me demande si j'ai le courage nécessaire aux lions. Rosie est aussi à Griffondor donc nous avons cours ensemble. En ce qui concerne mes camarades de dortoir, ils n'ont pas l'air méchant mais je ne me sens pas très à l'aise avec eux car ils me regardent souvent alors que je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je leur ai peut-être fait mauvaise impression ? J'ai demandé à James s'il savait quelques choses mais il s'est contenté de rire et Shannon m'a souri gentiment en me conseillant de demander à Papa. C'est donc ce que je fais.

Sinon, et bien, je me suis tout de même fait un ami mais pour tout vous dire j'ai un peu peur de votre réaction lorsque je vous l'aurais présenté… Rosie m'avait poussé à m'assoir dans son compartiment. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte qu'il était très gentil et pas du tout comme le décrivait les rumeurs. Bref, cet ami, c'est Scorpius Malefoy.

Scorp, Rosie et moi avons prévu de voir Hagrid aujourd'hui, je finis donc ma lettre ici, en priant pour que vous ne soyez pas fâchés.

A très bientôt,

Albus S. Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salt, salut, alors merci à MaraudeurSkull267 qui suit une autre de mes histoires, et merci à cat240 et JackB. Je comptais publier une lettre par jour mais je n'aurais pas le temps de travailler mes autres fanfictions donc je publierais environ tous les trois jours.**

**Enjoy ! **

5 septembre 2017

Papa, maman,

Je vous écris en cette fin de semaine car j'étais malheureusement trop occupée par les cours. J'ai travaillé sans relâche toute la semaine et beaucoup de professeurs m'ont dit que je ressemblais à maman. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de mes compliments. Si je ne travaille pas, qui aidera Albus et Scorpius à faire les devoirs ?

Quand je dis Scorpius, je parle de Scorpius Malefoy. Je sais que tu m'as recommandé de ne pas être trop amie avec lui, papa, mais je me suis dit qu'il était plus sage d'écouter maman.

Je l'ai rencontré dans le Poudlard Express, il était tout seul dans son compartiment alors je suis venu lui tenir compagnie. Il m'a même aidé à porter ma valise. Albus est venu avec nous peu après et depuis, nous sommes restés tous les trois, bien que Scorp ai été réparti à Serpentard et nous à Griffondor.

La maison Serpentard n'accueille pas les mauvais sorciers mais ceux qui sont malins. Et l'on peut être l'un sans être l'autre. Scorp m'a dit que lui n'avait pas demandé à aller à Serpentard et que l Choixpeau a faillit l'envoyer à Serdaigle. Je compte bien me battre contre les préjugés.

Scorp, Al et moi devons prendre le thé chez Hagrid aujourd'hui, aussi je fini ma lettre en vous disant que je vous aime et qu'Hugo me manque.

Rose Weasley

PS : Il semble que l'on porte à tous les Potter et les Weasley une attention particulière. Pourriez-vous m'en dire la raison ?


	3. Chapter 3

Salut salut ) Merci à fanHPTW, en espérant que ça continue à te plaire. Merci aussi à cat240, et oui, moi aussi je l'imagine la tête de Ron XD *Grosse sadique*. Merci encore à Nyimphadora, oui je me suis dit que Rose était un personnage qui devait avoir du caractère sinon elle serait vite lassante. Et donc, pourquoi ne se rebellerait-elle pas contre son père ? Surtout qu'elle est plus intelligente que lui ! Ptdr.

En espérant que ça continue à vous plaire :

Enjoy !

6 septembre 2017

Papa, maman,

Je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour moi à cause des évènements passés. Avec raison certainement puisque j'ai remarqué chez certaines personnes des regards qui me font froid dans le dos.

Même si je sais, papa, que tu as changé, que tu n'es plus le pratiquant de magie noire que tu as été, que tu as même abandonné certains principes de la maison Malefoy (comme la froide éducation que tu as toi-même reçu), je n'aurais jamais tenu sans l'aide de mes deux nouveaux meilleurs amis : Albus Potter et Rose Weasley. Rosie m'a certifié que tu connaissais leurs parents.

Bien que je sois à Serpentard et eux à Griffondor, nous nous entendons très bien et lorsque je suis dans la salle commune, il m'arrive de rester avec une fille qui a un an de plus et qui s'appelle Pénélope Hawkins.

En ce qui concerne les cours, j'ai été surpris de voir que j'étais doué dans presque toutes les matières. Mon point faible ? La botanique. Pourtant le professeur Londubat est un très bon enseignant, il me donne des précisions lorsque j'en demande et j'ai toujours juste en théorie mais je n'arrive à rien en pratique. Du coup, Rosie a pris l'habitude de m'aider.

Hier, Al et Rosie m'ont emmené avec eux pour aller boire le thé avec le professeur de Soin en Créatures Magiques : Hagrid. Son hippogriffe, Buck, m'a regardé bizarrement et j'ai dû m'incliner vraiment très bas devant lui pour qu'il cesse de s'agiter. Hagrid avait l'air très soulagé.

Aujourd'hui, nous allons profiter qu'il fasse encore beau pour entraîner Rosie au vol : elle est nulle.

Vous me manquez,

Scorpius Malefoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut Al,

Tout d'abord saches que ta mère et moi sommes très content que tu aies été réparti à Griffondor, mais nous l'aurions été tout autant si tu avais été à Serdaigle, Pouffsouffle ou même Serpentard. Ne doute pas de ton appartenance à la maison des courageux, le choixpeau ne se trompe jamais.

Ensuite, tu dis que les gens te regardent. Shannon et James ont estimés que c'était à moi de te raconter, et ils ont raison. Alors oui, les gens te regardent. La vérité, c'est que tu me ressembles trop pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Toi qui as ma carte de chocogrenouille dans ta collection, tu sais que j'ai combattu contre un mage noir alors que je n'étais qu'un –disons le franchement- enfant. En vérité j'ai fait beaucoup de choses. Je n'y peux rien, j'étais déjà célèbre alors que je n'avais qu'un an.

Je suppose que tu sais que ton frère et ta sœur sont nommés d'après mes parents. Les premiers James et Lily Potter se battaient contre Voldemort, ils faisaient partie de la résistance. Un jour, un espion –je ne te dirais pas qui puisque j'estime que tu es trop petit pour l'entendre- a entendu une prophétie parlant d'un bébé né au mois de juillet qui défierait Voldemort et il a rapporté ce qu'il avait entendu à ce même personnage qui a aussitôt pensé à moi. Je ne peux pas tout te raconter mais sache que mes parents ont été trahis. La nuit d'Halloween, Voldemort les a tués et a tenté de faire pareil avec moi. C'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à être célèbre. J'ai vécu dans l'ignorance de mon identité et à onze ans, je lui ai fait face de nouveau. Encore une fois à douze ans. Puis à quatorze ans. A quinze ans. Et à dix-sept ans où je l'ai finalement vaincu. Ton oncle Ron et ta tante Hermione m'ont toujours aidé durant ce temps. Tout comme Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue dont je ne t'ai pas encore parlé. Je ne compte pas le faire maintenant.

Enfin, au sujet de Scorpius Malefoy, sache que tu as tout mon soutient, même si je doute que ton oncle Ron réagisse de cette façon. Oui, il est vrai que nous n'avons pas toujours été du même côté. Mais nous avons fait la paix et de plus, Scorpius n'est pas son père.

Je suis fier de toi mon fils, tout comme ta mère.

Ton père

PS : Tu manques beaucoup à Lily.


	5. Chapter 5

7 septembre 2017

Ma Rosie,

Scorpius Malefoy ? Tu es sérieuse ?! Après ce que je t'ai dis à la gare ? Comment ça il est plus sage d'écouter ta mère ? (Bon, là t'as peut-être pas tord) Mais elle ne t'as pas dit d'être amie avec lui. Il t'as porté ta valise, oui sûrement pour se faire bien voir, il est à Serpentard après tout. Je t'au

Désolée, ma chérie, mais ton père n'écrivait que des bêtises, j'ai donc repris la plume. Tu es amie avec Scorpius Malefoy ? Et bien, ce doit être un gars bien si tu lui fais confiance. Personnellement, je ne pense pas que son père était quelqu'un de mal non plus. Il avait juste été élevé dans l'idée que les sang-pur sont supérieurs. Et pendant la guerre, il s'est rendu compte que c'était faux. S'il a élevé correctement sont garçon, alors je ne vois aucun problème à le fréquenter. D'autant plus que tu as raison, tout ça ne sont que des préjugés.

C'est bien de ressembler à ses parents, Rosie, mais il faut aussi être soit même. Je te fais confiance, tu trouveras ta voie. En tout cas, tu as raison, tu me ressemble beaucoup, tu aides tes deux amis avec le travail scolaire, je faisais pareil avec ton oncle Harry et ton père. Mais ne leur fait pas tout le boulot quand même, je suis sûre qu'Al et Scorpius sont loin d'être bêtes.

Passez donc le bonjour à Hagrid de notre part. Nous devrions nous même lui rendre visite dans quelques temps, il nous a demandé de l'aider à croiser deux espèces et la dernière fois qu'il a essayé, cela s'est mal terminé pour l'espèce en question...

Quant-à cette attention qui entourerait les Potter et les Weasley, tu n'as pas tort, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter le pourquoi du comment, c'est à ton oncle Harry. Et je sais qu'il ne le fera pas avant quelques années. Sache que de tout façon, tu apprendras un semblant de l'affaire en sixième année en Histoire de la magie.

A bientôt, ma Rosie, et ne t'en fais pas pour ton père, il ne t'en veut pas et il a fini par se calmer,

Ta maman.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut, salut, merci pour toutes vos reviews, je suis contente d'avoir quelques lecteurs ^^ et avant la lettre de Drago, j'aimerais vous parler un peu de mes autres fanfictions.**

**En effet, elles suivent un ordre et donc, l****a première est **_La nouvelle génération de maraudeurs_**, puis ** _Ma très chère_ cousine**,**** la suivante est donc **_Je vous écris_ pour**, et la prochaine s'appellera **_Chère Miss Dursley_**. Chacune d'elle parle de la nouvelle génération et dans un ordre chronologique. Aussi, si vous n'avez pas compris qui sont Shannon ou Peneloppe Hawkins, je vous conseille d'aller lire ma première fanfiction ;) **

**Bonne lecture !**

7 septembre 2017

Scorpius,

qu'elle surprise j'ai eut en lisant ta lettre. Rose Weasley et Albus Potter sont déjà devenus tes meilleurs amis ? Et bien on ne peut pas dire que je ne sois pas surpris. J'aimerais voir la tête de Weasley quand il l'apprendra... Ton amie Rose à raison, tu vois, je connais bien leurs parents. Nous étions ennemis à une époque. Cette époque dont tu parles d'ailleurs dans ta lettre.

Mais s'ils peuvent te soutenir et faire que tu supportes les regards, je n'ai rien contre. Et cette Pénéloppe Hawkins à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas celle que les Londubats ont recueillis ? La gazette du sorcier en a parler, l'affaire a fait du bruit : une fille de bonne famille qui demande protection à son professeur contre sa propre famille...

En ce qui concerne Hagrid, je ne suis pas très ami avec lui, pour te dire la vérité lorsque j'étais jeune, j'essayais de le faire renvoyer. Pitoyable de ma part, n'est-ce pas ? Quand à son hyppogriffe, nous avons de mauvais souvenir l'un de l'autre. Soit très prudent lorsque tu t'approche de lui.

Ta mère te fait dire qu'elle t'enverra des friandises et tes grand-parents maternel un chaton de la portée qu'ils attendent. C'est-à toi de choisir si tu veux un mal ou une femelle. (pitié un mâle ! Qu'allons nous faire lorsqu'elle aura elle aussi des chatons)

A très bientôt,

papa et maman


End file.
